toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chupacabra Clan
Hello fellow Toons! Are you looking for a clan that will be fun, organized, and, with time, will propably be one of the most powerful clans in toontown? Then join the Chupacabra Clan! Yes, we are supposed to be the DOG VERSION of the chupacabra, and yes, we do sound feirce and fearful, but rest assured that this clan is nothing short of AWESOME! This clan will excede your expectations and you will enjoy every second you are a part of this clan of tomorrow. Even thoug this is a fairly short page and there are no official members yet,(this is because I am new) we will rise after atleast two years and maby even one day take the place of the famed and loved leaf clan! Now, wouldn't that be something if you were with me from first meetings to the meeting where we are telling the toons of the world that we are taking the place of leaf clan and that WE are the new protectors of toontown? Trust me, loyalty comes with a reward; if you are some of the first chupacabra members, and you stay with me for atleast a year, you will eventualy get to the point where u can take my place as a co-leader when i am out or i have to do important things. Plus, since i have been a victim of this for YEARS, i don't judge you on if you are a fresh and young toon, or an old pro toon, or if you have membership. i dont care if you have leval 7 gags or leval 1 gags. There is only ONE requirement: speedchat plus. So do you want to join? If so, make a dog, regular head,(no big nose or bump on head) as big as you can get, make it the color lavendar, and put Chupacabra in the name. (Example: Loony Chupacabra or Chupacabra Lady) Then see me, Chupacabra in Toon Valley or Zany Acres in toontown central in the Toon Hall in Flippy's office. (thats My ofifice now! ;D) I usualy get on on the weekend either from 8 am to 10 am or 8pm to 10 pm. (central time ) AND, i know it is annoying when someone SAYS they will be on, and they never are, so if something comes up, it will be posted. see? im already beingt a better leader then MOST! hope to see you there. <3 Love, Chupacabra READ THIS ONLY IF U R A LEAF!!!!!!!!! HERE'S TO U RAINBOW! leafs, u might have heard form a big mouth named The Leaf that i am going to take over the leaf clan. I WAS MISSQUOTED. I NEVER SAID THAT I WANTED TO TAKE OVER THE CLAN, BUT THAT I LIKED THE CLAN SO MUCH, THAT I WAS MAKING A NEW CLAN THAT WOULD TAKE CARE OF TOONTOWN AND REPLACE THE CLAN TEMPORARILY, SO THAT ALL OF THOSE HARD WORKING LEAFS COULD GET A BREAK. NOT TO MENTION THAT THEY HAVE HAD THEIR CHANCE IN THE SPOTLIGHT LONG ENOUGH, AND IF THEY WANT TO STAY THAT WAY, THEN THEY ARE OBVIOULY NOT AS KIND AS THEY SAY THEY ARE, BUT RATHER ATTENTION HUNGRY, NEEDY TOONS. IF U AGGREE, THEN JOIN ME WHILE I RISE, AND IF U WANT TO REMAIN WHAT U CALL "LOYAL" TO THE CLAN OF RUTHELESS BACKSTABBERS, THEN GO AHEAD, BUT FALL, AND FEEL FOOLISH WHILE DOING SO. I NEVER INTENDED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, BUT THE REACTION THAT THE CLAN HAD SAID THAT THEY ARE SPAZES, AND HAS FORCED ME TO BE AN ENEMY OF THIS CLAN. EITHER WAY, THERE WAS A GROUP OF OTHER LEAFS THAT WERE RUDE WHEN I TRIED TO CONVINCE THEM THET THE LEAF WAS WRONG, AND THEY CALLED ME RUDE, SIX YEARS OLD, SPOILED ROTTON, AND SELFISH, WHEN THEY ARE ALL THOSE THINGS AND MORE,. BUT REALIZE THAT THEY INSULTED ME FIRST, SO IN TURN, AFTER SO MUCH INSULTING BEING DONE TO ME, I SAID TO THEM, AND ESPECILY SPOTTEDLEAF, F*** LEAFS. I DID SO BECAUSE THEY STARTED IT. BUT ONE DAY, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON THE CLAN, WITH THE ONLY THING THEY SEAM TO BE GOOD AT. CAN U GUESS WHAT THAT IS? I BET SO. This is Chupacabra signing off - Chupacabra